In vehicles today the air resistance when travelling is a factor which impacts fuel consumption, in particular for trucks or other relatively large vehicles which have a large front area.
The air resistance of a subsequent vehicle depends to a great extent on the distance to the vehicle in front. In principle, the smaller is the distance to a vehicle in front, the less is the air resistance, and thus the fuel consumption of the subsequent vehicle may be reduced. In cases where two or more vehicles are included in a so-called vehicle platoon, i.e. where the subsequent vehicle is driven relatively close to the vehicle in front, the fuel consumption of these vehicles may be reduced by e.g. 5-15%. Driving vehicles in vehicle platoons may thus reduce fuel costs considerably.
One disadvantage with driving a vehicle closely behind a vehicle in front is that visibility may be obscured. In the event a vehicle is driven relatively close to a truck with a covered trailer in front, visibility may be reduced considerably. This may cause inconvenience to a driver in the vehicle behind. Further, the driver of the vehicle behind may have a limited understanding of why automatic manoeuvres of the vehicle in front of the vehicle behind are carried out. This may involve automatic braking or automatic gear selection in a transmission of the vehicle behind. The limited visibility may result in an increased risk of accidents, since the perception of the driver of the vehicle behind is thus reduced.
It is important in connection with the driving of vehicle platoons that communication between vehicles forming part of the platoon functions well, and that an effective exchange of information is maintained. This is particularly important where vehicles leave the vehicle platoon while driving, or where vehicles join the vehicle platoon while driving.
US 2003182183 describes different aspects of vehicle platoons, e.g. how vehicles may establish communication among each other.
WO2004077378 describes a method for data communication between vehicles.